Duel Masters: Rise of the Zabi Prince
by darknessganveet
Summary: This story is an type of an extended story based on my character in Akumashindoballomu's fanfic
1. The Beginning

After the Chosen Duelist defended Earth from it's biggest threats named as Kaizer. In that war many have lost their lives in trying to protect the ones they care, many have lost the one they care about. Out of such one who has lost many in his entire life due to other people's hunger for power which turned him into one of the greatest foe of the world. But due to the valiant efforts of Subaru and the chosen duelist made him realize his true self and assured him that in this world there are people who care for his existence. With the last bit of assistance given by him in apprehending the newest threat The Monk his life is about to take a new turn.

At the beach

*two middle aged man were walking on the sand bed by the ocean and the cool waters touch their feet*

1st person:- ahhh this is why I love the beach the atmosphere, the breeze everything makes me feel so laid back that I can stay here all week

2nd person*hiding behind a rock with his binoculars on his eyes which was directed towards the big group of people mostly consisting of women with a perverted look he said*:- yeah I know huhu I love the beach too for it's greatest facility known as "Big Titty Bikini Girls"!

1st person:- WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING?!

2nd person:- admiring the great fruits of nature

2nd person*handing him the binoculars*:- here worship the lord for blessing us such fruits

1st person*blushing and takes the binoculars*:- sheesh no wonder you never went for a date

2nd person:- who needs to? So how's the view? And let me tell you that ya got 5 mins pal

1st person*puts on the binoculars*:- hey what's that over there?

2nd person:- What do you mean?

1st person:- Hey looks like a person lying over there

2nd person:- you wanna date her?

1st person:- Shut up and let's go

2nd person:- That's right never lose hope of getting a girl

*the runs towards the direction he saw the strange figure through the binoculars*

2nd person:- What the hell!

1st person*looking at the big group close to the space shuttle*:- Hey guys get over here!

*the big group came to them and gather around the two with the unconscious person who's major portion of his clothes were torn and was bleeding heavily*

3rd person:- Is he dead or is he alive?

1st person:- He seems to be breathing so yeah he's alive

2nd person:- someone call the chief and the doctor while your at It this guy is bleeding a lot we need to treat him quickly

*A mid-aged man wearing a light blue shirt, brown pants and wore a white color lab coat he carried a big first aid box on his left hand while a stethoscope on his right and he was then followed by another mid-aged man who was wearing an off white trouser, a red shirt, along with a white hat on his head *

Doctor: clear out people… coming through

Chief: what's the hold up people why are you all standing here for?

1st person: we found this guy lying over here while we were erm…. Roaming and admiring the beauty of the beach

Doctor: was he raped or something... I mean what happened to him?

Chief:- my god we need to stop all that bleeding

Doctor*bandaging the boy all over his head, neck, shoulder and thigh regions*:- quick get me some more bandages

*one of the person ran into the space shuttle and quickly came back with handful of bandages*

4th person:- here you go Doctor

Doctor*after binding the bandage across the elbow of the unconscious person he wiped of the sweat on his forehead*:- *sigh* there that should do it although I don't know anything further of his injuries but I do know he has one serious fracture in left arm followed with a few minor fractures

1st person: lord what should we do with this lad?

Chief:- I am thinking the exact same thing…

Doctor:- I believe it's best if we admitted him to a city hospital..

Chief:- Yes I think that'll do fine but who's gonna pay for the medication?

Doctor:- Don't be so cheap now….

Chief:- hmph…

*Suddenly a female voice came out of no where*

Simple let's just take him with us and wait till he regains his consciousness..

*A girl wearing a white top and a short blue skirt, fair skin color, her eyes were just as dark as her long black hair. She came up to the big crowd*

Chief:- Shigure! What the hell are you saying?! We haven't opened an organization like the Red Cross that we'll be hostile to any unknown bleeding person on the ground!

Shigure:- Dad that's mean! This guy needs our help and his life depends on us… We can't just dump him in any hospital in this state plus the more we spend arguing the more risks will appear for his survival

Doctor:- I kinda agree with Shigure-sama here on this matter

Chief:- Shigure we don't know anything about this boy where he came from or who is he or how he got in this state what if he's targeted by someone and keeping him is like tying a gallows around our neck

Shigure*a sly expression*:- Is this really true? Are my ears deceiving me? Is my dad the great Shigeki Namikaze is afraid of an injured stranger.. really?... dad I never expected you to be such a wimp

Doctor*chuckling softly so that none could hear him and whispered to himself*:- wow epic pawning nicely done Shigure-sama

Chief*smacks the Doctor's head and turns to his daughter and stared at her with a serious expression*:- Enough!...Shigure…not only I am the chief of this clan I am also your father…. For yours and all the others safety I am worried about

Shigure: Oh don't worry dad for the moment there is no danger plus he doesn't look so dangerous to me.. look at him he's sleeping like a baby

Chief:- Let's just hope he's still a baby when he regains consciousness…

Shigure:- then it's settled everyone take him to the Medical Chamber and later we can ask him what happened to him..

*Few people carried the black haired teen to their space shuttle and kept him on one of the beds of the medical aid chamber carefully*

* Later that day as the boy slept unconscious on one of the medical chamber's bed he saw in his dreams images of a burning mansion and a woman wrapped in a dark cloak holding his hand and ran along with him away from the mansion and later took off her hood and gave him three cards one was Skull Moon, the enlightened, second was Black Ganveet, Temporal soldier and finally was Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman and heard the women speak with great sorrow as the tears flowed from her eyes

"take these with you along with some money and go to the nearest town you can find and one day get back the clan's most prized treasure",

Then the images shifted to the main grounds of the mansion where the woman and a man lay dead in front of him as the blood flowed from their wounds then he saw a woman dressed as a witch walked passed the dead bodies and stood in front of him and stared at him with an evil expression and said

"so you want to die next?"

The visions once again changed with a boy similar to his age and blood flowing through his forehead and heard his final words

"Shubham don't let the others die or make them feel the same despair as you did"

Finally the images shifted to a man in a hooded attire and said

" you see now that there is no such thing as hope, belief and peace as long as we live in this world hate will forever haunt you and one day it'll turn you into the same monster you have seen before"

Then he saw himself with a "R" mark on his forehead and he was surrounded in flames where millions of people dying in that flame and he saw himself standing there and staring at them with a maniacal expression and laughing at them diabolically as he said

"There is no peace, there is no hope, if there is one thing which has a meaning to me it's hatred and with this hatred the world will die under it's flame"*

*the dream ended and the boy quickly got up and was breathing hard as the sweat on his forehead reached to his cheeks*

*He then noticed the oxygen mask attached to his face along with the other machines showing his BMR rate, Heartbeat rate and etc. also the chamber where he was asleep the whole time and surveyed the whole room with great curiosity*

*The metallic door opened itself and a man wearing a full sleeved light blue shirt over which he wore a lab coat, blue jeans with a stethoscope in his hand*  
"So your finally awake I got a bit worried when I heard the constant beeps of the pulse rate I guess you had a bad dream"

*The boy turned towards the man and takes off the oxygen mask*

"Who are you?"

Doctor:- Well little fella you should first tell your name first though just as an act of decorum but it's ok anyways my name is Umewa Namikaze but you can call me Doctor it's much more short and brief

Doctor:- Care to tell me yours

Shub:- Shubham Raiden..

Doctor:- well nice to meet you Shubham

Shub:- Where am I and how did I get here?

Doctor:- well your onboard our Space shuttle or "The Ark" as I named it and we found you on the beach while we were having some fun. I must say if one of our clansmen didn't see you, you would have died due to extreme loss of blood

Doctor:- now tell me what happened to you and how did you end up there and like that?

Shub:- That's none of your business

Doctor:- hmm tough guy but at least you could have said "Thank You"

Shub*getting up from the bed*:- Well thanks for the help but time for me to leave

Doctor:- and end up where? In the middle of the ocean

Shub:- What?

Doctor:- didn't I tell you your in our space shuttle

Shub:- Tsh well get me out of here instead of wasting my time

Doctor:- yeah and with those fractures and cuts I doubt you'll be able to survive for one day so better stay here and relax and do some sightseeing around "The Ark" and all the places we visit

Shub:- Tsh..

Doctor:- Aw come on be a sport and drop the tough guy attitude coz it ain't gonna change the state your in now so let me show you around this baby of mine

Doctor:- Oh and before I start the tour I better give ya something better to wear than that… now come with me and let's make you look normal than that mummy condition of yours

*both left the medical chamber and went inside another room where both stood in front of a machine*

Shub:- What's this?

Doctor:- your makeover go inside and select ya attire and don't forget to select the right size

*The teen went inside the machine and after a few minutes came out wearing a black T-shirt, Navy blue jeans and black shoes*

Doctor:- Much better! What do ya think?

*the boy didn't answer him*

Doctor:- ya don't talk much oh well  
*handing him a cup of coffee*

Doctor:- this will help you feel a bit more easy going than that grumpy tough guy attitude

Shub:-hmph

Doctor:- Oh and I almost forgot to give you this *gives him a deck case*

Doctor:- think it's yours isn't it?

Shub*putting it inside his pocket*:- Yeah

Doctor:- Alrighty then let's begin the tour shall we

*in a few moments Doctor showed their new member the "Music ", "Gym", "Game" room soon they arrived in front of a room over the metal template written "Training" room and as the door opened Shub explored the area where majority of teenage people were dueling each other*

Doctor:- cool isn't it

Shub:- were did you guys get all this money to make such arrangements

Doctor:- Firstly I along with a few friends of mine made "The Ark" and secondly money is not a factor as long as you have the will to get the job done  
*Suddenly a voice is heard*

Blue finish it Todomeda!

*A teenage girl with short blue hair who's wearing white skirt, jacket, heels which has bright blue stripes similar to the waves of the ocean.  
Behind the girl stood a blue skinned dragon which has no eyes, has large teeth and holding a burning trident with which it threw to the opponent which caused a small explosion on the other side of the two dueling table*

*the girl took a triumphant pose and spoke with a lot of pride*

Another Victory for the great me haha!

Now I can finish the last stage of Battlefield 3

Hell I can't wait to make some new holes for them to breath with my newly 4.5 magnum S.M.G

*The girl leaves the table and rushes towards the exist and the girl now stood in front of the two*

Doctor:- Hey sweetie where are you going?

*the girl responded excitedly*:-What else dad I need to finish the final stage! Or else I won't be able to sleep tonight

Doctor:- haha ok calm down now

*the girl leaves them and enters into one of the other rooms*

Shub:- Who is she? Do you know her?

Doctor:- Well of course I do after all she's my daughter

Shub:- Your daughter?!

Doctor:- What? Can't I have a daughter or something

Shub:- No I didn't mean…

Doctor:- Ah don't sweat it many couldn't believe that Rebecca is my daughter

Doctor:- Now let me show you the "Control Room"

*The two left the "Training Room" and after sometime they reached the "Control Room" in which many were sitting behind the computers and analyzing the status of ship and the distance between their ship and their destination they constantly reported to the man standing between them, he's wearing a cream color trouser, a white T shirt over which he wore a red shirt *

Doctor:- Hey Chief look what the cat coughed up

Chief:- Oh I see your awake, so how are you feeling?

Shub:- I am ok I guess

Chief:- Well good to hear that but tell us how did you end up like that

Shub:- umm it's better we don't talk about it

Doctor:- Oh no then my assumption about you was true!

Shub:- What?

Doctor:- I knew it you were raped!, Oh god almighty what is becoming of this world!

Shub:- Hey what the hell…

*He suddenly sees a girl almost of his age or a bit younger with black hair, wearing a blue skirt, a white top over which she wore a black jacket, her eyes were navy blue which can be compared with the deepest ocean. She came up to the three and looked and Shubham with a happy and friendly expression.*

Shigure:- Dad that's not a way to greet someone watch me

Shigure:- Hi there my name is Shigure Namikaze

Shigure*points at her father*:- He's my dad Shigeki Namikaze and also the leader of our clan but everyone just calls him "Chief"

Shigure:- So what's your name?

Shub:- Shut up and go away

*Hearing this reply made the black haired girl really angry and Shubham saw something he wasn't expecting to see….the girl suddenly made a maniacal expression as if she's thirsty for blood her eyes turning blood red as if it's the devil's eyes and with a huge change in the voice tone as she charged forward towards Shubham*

Shigure:- Why You little good for nothing ungrateful little bastard!. I tried to be nice and friendly and this is what I get… let me get my hands on you! I'll tear ya to little pieces!

Shub*shocked*:- What the hell did I do?

*he fell on his back watching how she's pushing the men who are coming in between him and her*

Chief: See what you have done boy don't ever get my daughter angry do you understand?!

Shub: Y..Yes sir

*But it was too late the girl got away caught shubham by the neck and said while clenching her fist like she's gonna throw a huge punch at shub*  
Shigure: Eat this you good for nothing unmannered jerk!

*After that Shubham receives the huge blow and again goes unconscious with his nose bleeding heavily Shigure storming away while breathing heavily and blabbering about shub being so rude and mean*

Doctor*sigh*:- We got a broken nose patient now..there goes one more bandage and wool….Shigure-sama really should watch her temper not to mention her inhuman strength or else due to this guy's attitude we are gonna loose all medical supply before we reach Texas..

*The Doctor took out a device and pressed a few buttons after a few minutes two robots rushed into the room and took the unconscious Shubham out of the room on a stretcher and kept him back on the same bed in the "Medical Aid Chamber"*

Chief:- I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling that this is going to be one hell of a trip


	2. 2nd Day of Hospitality

Doctor:- Wow! Today is gonna be an awesome day!

*turns back at a teen sleeping peacefully with a bandage on his nose*

Doctor:- Okay not for him maybe….. I just hope he doesn't meet up with Shigure sama today…

Doctor:-God knows what will happen next due to these two if they meet up again

*After a few minutes gone when the doctor freshened up to start his day the black haired teen woke up from his sleep*

Shub:-Where am I? ouch! What the..?! what happened to me?

Doctor:- Oh so you don't remember huh.. try to think harder you'll find your answer it's not that you lost your memory after that incident

Shub:- Incident?..

*Suddenly he remembers that when met with the others and that he was knocked out by Shigure as a response for what he said to her*

Shub:- Oh yeah now I remember alright… but why did she do that anyways?

Doctor:- I am surprised that your actually asking me that

Doctor:- She just introduced herself while you just ignored her and rightfully you got sucker punched and here you are lying today after two days

Shub: What two days just by a punch from her?!

Doctor:-" Just by a punch" What else do you want kid? You wanted her to beat you half to death! Although she would have done that if no one had stopped her..

Doctor:- You really drop that cold tough guy attitude if you don't wanna get on her bad side

Shub: so where are we going?

Doctor:- We are going to Texas but before that we are gonna pass by a small town which is located near waterfalls the atmosphere there is quite good due to that

Doctor: so as I said don't get yourself into trouble kid if you know what's good for ya..

Doctor:- anyways up till now you're a mystery to all of us, mind telling me how you ended up like that

Shub:- you don't need to know anything about that

Doctor:-*sigh* again with the tough guy attitude how many times will I tell you to drop the attitude

Shub:-hmph… *turns away*

Doctor*stands up*:- I better get going to the control room and prepare for the landing

Shub:- how long before we reach there?

Doctor:- I think we'll be there by 10 minutes

Shub:-hmm

Doctor:- you know Shubham you should be a lot more polite to Shigure-sama and apologies to her for what you said..

Shub: Me! Apologies to her! Why?! She should be the one who owns me an apology! After what she did to me…

Doctor: incase you don't know after we found you she was the one who talked with her father the "Chief" of this group in taking you with us… So she was expecting you to be nice with her and become a friend but you did the opposite, even after that when you were unconscious she would come to see you if you were alright..

Shub:- hmm oh really?

Doctor:- Yes really she really did all this…so as a request from me from now on will you at least try to be more friendly with her?

Shub: *Sigh* yeah I'll try to be nice to her

Shub*thinks*:- although she broke my nose!

Doctor:- Alright then I'll leave you here on your own for now…

Shub:- yeah…

*The man in the white lab coat walked out of the room and left Shubham alone on his own*

Shub*again laid on the bed thinking of the recent events*:- Tsh.. where did I get myself into?, after that monk business things are so boring plus I am in hell with that girl with an unusual strength on the loose

Shub*thinks*:- Although it's not so bad at least I can now have a vacation and I just hope everything goes normal

*At the control room of 'The Ark' the doctor stood besides their leader Shigeki Namikaze a.k.a "The Chief"

Chief:- So found anything?

Doctor:- nope he's a pretty stubborn fellow almost reminds me of you

Chief:- now what do you mean with that?!

Doctor*laughing*:- Oh nothing.. nothing at all

*Shigure walks up to the two of them*

Shigure:- hi dad.. good morning doctor

Doctor:- Good Morning Shigure-sama

Chief:- Hi Shiggy..

Shigure:- So how long till we reach Carson city? I am getting tired sitting around here

Doctor:- Well judging by our current position and pace of "The Ark" we should be there by half an hour at most

Shigure:- nice I'll leave you guys here I got some…

*The girl turned towards the exit but she stopped as the person standing right in front of her was none other than Shubham Raiden and now both stared at each other*

Chief*looked at the two with worry*:- Oh no…

Doctor*sweated*:- Oh… um hi there Shubham didn't expect you to show up so soon.. haha

Doctor*going up to Shigure*:- Um so allow me to introduce him to you Shigure-sama

Shigure*stared at Shubham right in the eyes with a slight angered expression*:- No need Doctor

Shub*stared at her as well*:- good morning

Shigure:- good morning

*The girl passed by Shubham quietly and went towards the exist*

Shigure*whispers*:- Jerk

Shub*whispers*:- Bitch..

*They turn at each other and stare with fierce looks as they yelled*

Shigure/Shub:- What the hell did you say?!

Shigure:- I don't know if your retarded or just naturally rude but your really getting on my nerves…. I think I should just kill you

Shub:- Oh look at what the real retard is thinking of killing with that bull like appearance let me ask you how do you want to kill me? by putting all your weight on me like a big whale?!

Shigure:- Asshole!

Shub:- Welcome bitch

*The door opened on it's own the girl walked out and the door closed on it's own again*

Chief:- *sigh*

Doctor:- What the hell's wrong with you Shub?! didn't I tell to avoid Shigure-sama?

Doctor:- for a second I thought she's gonna go berserk on you

Shub:- then I guess you should let me be

*Shubham left the control room*

Chief:- this seems to be quite disturbing

Doctor:- you think?

*Shubham walking at the corridor until he reached the "Training room" he stood in front of it and then as the door opened he walked into the room, he saw a few kids duel each other until he heard*

Alright now let's pull it up a notch shall we

Oh no Ryan don't tell me..

*Shubham looked at that direction and saw two boys about 15 year old were dueling each other one of them who had black hair which at the end had red colored on them,he wore a black short sleeved shirt which has red flames drawn on it, blue jeans, a black glove on his right arm holding a card which glowed with a red aura*

Ryan*puts a card in the battlezone which shined with a red light*:- That's right sucker I summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon! Let's go Steel

*in Ryan's battlezone another card shined with a red light as well*

Ryan:- now my friend since Super Go on Pipi is in the battlezone my dragon here is a speed attacker

2nd duelist:- oh no now my shield triggers are now useless

Ryan:- Right you are

Ryan*taps Bolmeteus Steel Dragon*:- Ike Steel double break his shield

*the two cards in the opponents shield zone bounced to the grave the cards were Dna Spark and Terror Pit*

2nd duelist:- Darn it

Ryan*taps Super Go On Pipi card*:- and now smell the stale smell of defeat.. Todomeda

2nd duelist:- Seriously one of these days I'll beat you

Ryan:- oh your most welcome to try my friend  
Shub:- hmph

*Goes to the other dueling tables where the children are dueling and watching them duel*

*One of them Yelled out*

Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow Todomeda! Yes I won again haha!

*Another yelled out holding a card glowing with a bright red color*

Shield Trigger Super flaming scrapper destroy Shadow Sword Yaguu!

Bolshack Nex double break shields!

*Like this the black haired teen was enjoying the show put up by the kids in their duels before he was interrupted by a group of teens similar to his age  
A Blonde haired boy wearing a black T-shirt over which he wore a green shirt blue jeans and white sneakers with an arrogant look said*

Well well look guys it's bandage boy watching duels of small kids

hey punk do you know what they are doing? do you even know what is Duel Masters?

Shub: It's not like that I am gonna take lessons from an idiot like you who's looking like a guy dressed as Frankenstein for Halloween!

*Shub's words angered him as he yelled at him*

How dare you say that to me the strongest duelist in the clan?! You should know your place and stay out of my way

Shub: Fine Frankenstein..

*The Blonde haired fellow stormed towards shub caught him by the shirt collar and said*

The name is Brian and the last thing I want is a worm like you getting between me and Shigure

Shub*stared with an unimpressed expression: You and Shigure a couple? Hmmm

Brian: Got a Problem with that worm?! and if you do *bringing out his deck to shub's face* this is the best way to solve it

Shub: I would love to beat the living hell out of a Frankenstein like you but I have better things to do..

Brian: That's it I had it with you now I'll beat the living hell out of you!

*Pushes him to the ground and was about to punch him before he was interrupted by Shigure running up to them*

Brian: Hmph.. You got lucky worm next time you won't be so lucky

Shigure: What the hell are you doing?!

Shub: Nothing you better tell your boyfriend to handle his attitude and temper

Shigure: Before you rectify others rectify yourself! Who do you think you are messing around with my people?! It's my fault I didn't listen to my dad I should have never ask them to take you!

Shub: Shigure I am sorry… but I didn't do anything here

Shigure: Shut up!

*Leaves shub while he stared at an angry Shigure who stormed her way out*

*the red hair teenager comes up to Shub*

Ryan:- Dude what did you do with Shigure-sama and my bro?

Shub*turned towards the kid*:- you mean that blonde is your brother

Ryan:- yeah he is.. oh and my name is Ryan Namikaze. what's yours?

Shub:- Shubham Raiden..

Ryan:- A pleasure meeting you Shubham.. Oh well dude I hope we can get along but I have to go I have a gaming showdown with Rebecca this afternoon

Shub:- "gaming showdown"?

Ryan:- Yeah she's my rival in gaming whom I aspire to beat someday but as expected she's one hell of a competition

Shub:-Hmph good luck kid..

Ryan:- thanks dude! Cya

*Later that day while the sun was setting and everyone getting ready but Shub was nowhere to be seen*

Doctor:- I wonder where he went maybe he's went for a stroll I just hope he comes back in time or he'll miss lunch and you never want to miss lunch

Doctor:- I think he went for a bath… good thing he's gone to take the bath or else I couldn't stay with him in the same carriage…. Very well let's see what's in the menu today

*Somewhere in the woods as Shubham headed towards the waterfall with a towel, a bathing and a fresh new pair of clothes*

Shub: Doc was saying today is a very beautiful day…yeah right got myself insulted by a bunch of punks and above all I got busted by Shigure again…. Though I gotta admit she's kinda..cute when she's all fired up *He gets reminded of how shigure punched him on the face* Okay maybe not always

Shub: But she's definitely struggling even now to get rid of the loneliness…that feeling I am quite familiar with…. I wonder where she is and what she's doing right now?

*When Shubham reached the waterfall he felt quite relieved of the thought that finally he can get some peace after being knocked out by Shigure twice in a row*

Shub:- This looks quite nice….time to wash off all the stress and frustrations with the waters

Shub:- I would have start with a dip but as Doc said "better be safe than sorry" I think I'll bath close to the waterfall there's a huge shade any unwanted tourist passing by won't see me here..let's just hope nothing bad happens

*After some time while shub was enjoying the water a group of teenagers came up to the rock where Shub's soap, towel and his clothes were kept*

1st Teen:- Hey boss is this a good idea we'll be in so much if anyone finds out

2nd Teen:- Yeah Brian what if he finds out?

Brian: What are you guys scared?! Of course it's a good idea I made it… and what's there to be so afraid of? What can he do? This is the perfect opportunity for revenge I had planned this very thoroughly there's no way I am backing out now

1st Teen: Your plans are always to be afraid of

Brian: Then go away and let me enjoy the show*climbs a tree and sits on a branch with shub's belongings*

*after that both the teens rushed to their leader*

Shub: AAhh! This is so refreshing…atleast now I am in peace and quiet.. atleast I don't have to worry about anyone else especially Shigure

Shub: Sometimes I miss the old days when I was in Kaizer's group….Ahh the Hawaii Vacation was too much fun…

*At that moment a woman with long black hair came out of the water rubbing her face with her hands*

*Shub staring at the woman with shock*

*After the woman moved her hair away from her face*

*Once Shub saw the woman's face he recognized her easily and instead of blushing at the sight he got drowned with fear*

*It was none other than Shigure Namikaze!*

Shub:Shi..Shigure!

Shigure: You!

Shigure: What the hell are you doing here!

Shub: I would like to ask you the same thing

Shigure: You were spying on me! You got some nerve you bloody pervert!

Shub:- hey I was here on my own I didn't know you were and besides how do I know you weren't spying on me?!

Shigure:- you really have the nerve to put me in your categories you'll pay for this you bloody pervert!

*Heading towards a defenseless Shub with the same maniacal expression*

Shub: Shigure wait wait! Please listen to me It's not what you think I came here to chill out and have a bath!

Shigure:-Chill on this you bloody pervert! *Throws a punch on shub's right cheek which sent him flying to the other side of the lake almost separating the water to both sides of the lake*

Shub: Why God….Why are you doing this to me?!...Can't a guy have some peace after sustaining so many injuries in a battle…instead of recovering I am sustaining more injuries!

Shigure *coming outside of the lake dried herself with a towel wore her clothes and walking away saying*:-Argh! I can't believe that jerk and first he tramples over my feelings and then he's spying on me..bloody pervert! I thought he would be my friend instead he came out to be a pervert!

*Suddenly the three teenagers fell from the branch and came crashing down in front of Shigure*

*Shigure shocked of seeing the three of them and sees one of them holding clothes, towel and a soap*

Brian: Shi…Shigure-sama I can explain there's an innocent reason behind this..it's not what you think!

Shigure*walking towards them while clenching her fist with much more rage and with the same evil expression*:-Let me guess you guys were here to "Chill Out" too! You bloody Perverts!

Brian:- no no Shigure this is that worm's stuff we were playing a prank on him

1st Teen: We should have ran when we had the chance

2nd Teen: Damn yeah!

*The three of them got beaten half to death by Shigure and their screams of agony echoed around the whole forest*

*Later shub came out of the water and went towards the rock where he kept his stuff..but was shocked to see there was nothing there*

Shub: Curses! Why God! why! What did I do to deserve this?! First by Shigure now this

*Right at that moment a towel fell on his shoulder*

*Here I think this is yours*

* The black haired teen turned to see Shigure holding his clothes and soap in her left hand and in her right were the shirt collars of three teens who were badly bruised on their faces*

Shub: I think I have seen these guys before

Shigure*blushing*: yes you met them this morning but anyways these guys took your stuff

Shub: Why that good for nothing Frankenstein!

Shigure*blushing*:-"ahem" would you mind

Shub:- "would I mind" what?

*suddenly he realizes he's standing in front of her with no clothes on*

*Quickly he hid himself with the towel and blushing at his predicament*

Shub:- So..Sorry…

Shigure:- *Sigh* just wear your clothes

*After Shub wore his clothes he came back seeing the black haired girl standing alone*

Shub: What happened to the three of them?

Shigure: Nothing they went back

Shub: I see..

Shigure:- Its time for us to leave or else everyone will get worried

Shub:- Okay let's go back

Shub:- Ummm I am sorry for what I said to you on that day…

Shigure:- no it's okay I should be the one to apologize for what I did to you now..

Shub:- I guess we are even

Shub:-By the way we didn't quite introduce ourselves properly now have we

Shigure*raising her hand towards shub which made him go quickly for cover* :- Shigure Namikaze

Shub*trying to maintain his calm self and raised his hand as well* :- Shubham Raiden

*Both teens shook each others hand*

Shub: Let's go back

Shigure:- Okay

*Both headed towards the village as a small smile could be seen on their face as the sun's rays falls on them showing the sign of a new friendship*

*Somewhere in the woods*  
Shub:- So tell me something what were you doing there at the waterfall?

Shigure*blushing* :- I would like to ask you the same thing!

Shub:- Doc told me to use one the guest house bathrooms but for such a big group there is no way the guest house bathrooms will be enough for all and personally I liked the idea of bathing at the waterfalls it's like having your swimming pool

Shigure:- was it for that or you were spying on me you pervert!

Shub:-*sigh* How many times will I tell you the same thing it's an accident and anyways what were you doing there?

Shigure:- ummm well my reason is the same..

Shub:- I see…

*suddenly shub fell on his knees growling with pain*

Shigure:- What happened?!

Shub:- Oh it's nothing just a small cut on my right knee

*Shigure looking at Shub's bleeding knee*

Shigure:- Yeah right it's very small! Moron what's wrong with you?! we need to patch that up to stop all that bleeding at least it'll buy some time before we get back to Carson city

Shub:- No it's nothing really I can manage…besides we need to get back as quick as possible or your dad will become furious

Shigure:- Stay right there and you don't need to worry about my dad!

*Takes her scarf and ties it tightly around shub's injured knee*

Shigure:- There that will stop the bleeding for a while

Shub*blushed* :- Thank you….

Shigure:- So will you be able to walk on your own?

Shub:- yeah I think so

Shigure:- Wait I have a better idea

Shub:- I hope it's a good one

Shigure:- You don't have to do much just hang on to me tight

Shub:- What do you mean?

Shigure:- Just Obey!

*putting shub's right hand on her shoulder*

Shigure:- Hang on!

Shub:- I have a bad feeling about this

* and both of them jumped one tree and to another by Shigure's gymnastic skills and Shub screaming all the way like a two year old kid on a rollercoaster ride*

*Finally they reach Carson city where all the clan members were scattered in searching the two of them*

*A completely dizzy shub*

Shub:- Wow am I still alive?!

Shigure:- Yes you are and snap out of it!

Shub:- Hey I can see the stars revolving around my head

*Shigure landing a punch on his head which laid the black haired duelist flat on the ground*  
Shigure:- Stop it will you!

*The Chief and The Doctor rushing towards them*

Chief:- Shigure! Where the hell were you?! And What was he doing with you?!

Doctor:- I would also like to know the same thing from him too

*Staring at an unconscious Shub*

Doctor:- God this boy always gets himself into trouble

Shigure:- Nothing dad he and I just went for a stroll

*The Chief storms towards an unconscious Shub holding his neck and shaking him wildly just like drying a wet cloth*

Chief:- I don't care what happens to you….but if anything happens to my daughter…if you try to do anything to her…you'll deal with me! You got that you will have to suffer the wrath of the Chief of the Namikaze clan!

Shigure:- Dad what are you doing?! Your making his condition worse!

Chief:- If he tries anything funny I'll turn his life a living hell for him

Doctor:- I think he had enough for today

Shigure:- Doctor take him to your carriage and see if he's okay

Doctor:- yeah I see he's got some new marks on his face and his knee… I'll see what I can do for him…Honestly this boy is gonna finish all our medical supplies

Chief:- Alright let's go and eat

Shigure:- You guys haven't eaten yet?!

Chief:- How can we think to start without you?

Shigure:- I swear to God sometimes you are just impossible! for me you let the others starve

*One of the clan members came up to them and said*

We couldn't think of having lunch without you… it isn't the same without you

Shigure:- *Sigh* Okay everyone lets go and get something to eat

*All left and went inside the "The Ark" and gathered around the huge dinning table in the hall room in which they all sat and started of with their meal for the night and after sometime*

*Shigure heading towards the Doctor's carriage with a plate filled with food*

*She enters the medical room to see Shub sleeping peacefully*

*slowly walking towards Shub.. she puts the plate beside her but as she was about to wake him up to have his dinner*

Shub: Shigure…Shigure please no..

Shigure*shocked*:- Is he dreaming about me?! That….that can't be!

Shub:-Shigure…

Shigure*blushing*:- He really is dreaming about me!

*Reminded of Shub seeing her naked body at the waterfalls*

Shigure*with an angered look along with an embarrassed expression*:- Bloody pervert!

*She got reminded of her encounters with Shub*

*What is it to you?*

* wait wait! Please listen to me It's not what you think I came here to chill out and have a bath!*

*So..Sorry…*

*Shigure I am sorry… I didn't do anything*

*Interrupted by shub's mumbling*

Shigure:-*Sigh* He's not that much of a rude, unmannered little jerk as I think he is…he's just trying to be nice….

Shigure:- I think I should be a little more soft to him

* At that moment again she heard*

Shub: No…nooo stay away stay away from me you ugly witch Shigure!

Shub:- Shigure please please don't hit me I didn't mean to hurt you!

Shub:- Stay away from me you ugly horned demon of the night!

*Once again Shigure turns to her evil self as she slams her hand on the table next to his bed where she kept the plate on*

Shigure:- Hey you idiot!WAKE UP!  
*Shub jumps from the bed like a fish out of water afterwards sitting on the floor for a while without being fully awake and looking around the room then he sees Shigure face to face*

Shub*with drowsy eyes*:- Hi there ugly..Huh…

*Hearing that she became even more angry as her face became red*

Shigure:- Yeah what did you say Shubham?!

*Waking up from his dozy self*

Shub:- Oh wait Shigure I am sorry!

*Calming down from the situation*

Shigure*bringing up the plate which made Shub duck for cover again*:-Here I brought your dinner…

Shub:*sigh* oh that's so sweet of you

Shigure*holding a spoon in her right hand and the plate on her left* :-Get over here and eat

Shub:- uhhhh what?

Shigure:-*Sigh* will you get over her… my hands are aching due to holding this stuff

Shub:- oh no need I can eat on my own* showing his right fist by moving it* see it hasn't given up on me yet…

*Shigure yelled at shub at the top of her voice*

Shigure:- Just bring your damn face over here!

Shub: Shi..Shi…Shigure you don't have to…

*Shigure shoved the spoon filled with food in his mouth*

Shigure:- Shut up Shubham! you talk too much

*After Shub swallowed the food he was blushing while looking at Shigure's face*

Shigure*holding a glass of water in front of him*:- here..

*Shub drank some of the water from the glass which Shigure gave him*

*After sometime suddenly tears ran from her face*

*Shub took the spoon and the plate from and kept them on the floor and looked at Shigure with a concerned look and put his hand on her shoulder*  
Shub:- Shigure is something wrong?

Shigure:- I know you hate me for what I did to you up till now

Shub:- Who says?

Shigure:- Don't hide it I know you hate me for treating you like this

Shub*laughing*:- Hahaha…hahaha. Oh I can't believe it! Haha!

Shigure:- Believe what?

Shub: For a hot head, hardcore girl like you can be so soft!

Shigure:- you don't have to kiss up I know you hate me…!

Shub:- Shigure look at me

*Shigure looking up to Shub's face*

Shub:- listen to me very carefully I don't hate you for who you are….rather I am glad to meet such a soft hearted person like you and for that I thank you

*Shigure blushing and then lowered her head as she wipped of her tears*

Shigure:-Thank you

Shub:- No.. Thank You

Shub:- There's no need for you to feel guilty nor you need to apologize to me

Shigure:-Okay

*Again bringing up the plate up to his face*

Shigure:- Here! Open up!

Shub:- but…

*Again shoving the spoon full of food in his mouth while smiling at him*

Shigure:- Just obey my orders!

Shub*Sigh*:- You still can't stop bossing me around can't you

Shigure*turns her face away*:- Hmph just get this over with

*After a few minutes Shub was done eating his dinner*

Shigure:- Hey Shub will you come with me now

Shub:- Now? At this time? Isn't it a bit late to have a stroll

Shigure:- I just want to talk to you that's all

Shub:- Oh..oh ok  
*When the two teens came out of the medical room Shigure was the first to see that the doctor was standing besides the door*

Shigure:- Doctor how long were you standing here?

Doctor:- I just came here and what are you doing here Shigure-sama?

Shigure*blushing*:-Ummm No nothing really I just came to check up on shub that's all haha!

Doctor:- Oh I see then good night Shigure-sama

Shigure:- good night to you too Doctor

*After Shigure left the carriage Shub came out as well*

Doctor:- Whoa! Where are you going?

Shub:- Oh nothing just coming to have some fresh air

Doctor*with a sly expression*:- Oh I see..

Doctor*poking Shub's chest with his elbow with the same expression* :- Go get her Tiger..! God I never thought you could play this chess game so nicely!

Shub*blushing*:- what the heck are you talking about?

Doctor* he kept looking at Shub with the same expression*:- Oh don't worry be free to go anywhere with anyone I won't tell anyone I promise

Shub*turns around and walks away hurriedly*:- I don't know what the hell your talking about..

*Shub left the Doctor and headed in the same direction Shigure went*

Doctor*while looking at the full moon from the metal paned window of "The Ark"*:- Where is this world coming to?! hahaha!

*Shubham arrives at the hallway where Shigure was standing there close to a window where the moon can be seen shining it's light over all*

Shub:- So what do you want to talk about?

Shigure:- I have something to ask you

Shub:- What is it?

Shigure:- What was happened at the beach that day? The Doctor must have told you how we found you

Shub:- I don't know how I ended up there?

Shigure:- Really you don't know

Shub:- no I don't..

Shigure:- I see..

Shub:- however I want to know about the past of this clan

Shigure:- Huh?

Shub:- I know this clan wasn't always like so care to explain how did you guys end up like this?

Shigure:- *sigh* Your right we weren't always like this we used to have a village of our own until…*she clenched her fist tightly*

Shub:- "Until" what?

Shigure:- Until we were attacked

Shub*shocked*:- "Attacked"?!

Shigure:- yes it happened fifteen years ago when I was only four years old we came under attack by a strange group of people who was under command of a lady

Shub:- "lady" you say? Well who is she?

Shigure:- We don't know but she attacked my village in pursue to achieve something in our clan which is most valuable to her

Shub:- What might that be?

Shigure:- I don't know my father never told me about it

Shigure:- anyways on that faithful day we lost many people who lost their lives in confronting with these people

Shigure*tears fall from her eyes*:- My mother was one of them..

Shub*lowers his head as he felt the sadness trapped in Shigure's heart*:- Shigure…

Shigure:- since then I have strived to face those people and bring them to justice and avenge my mother someday

Shub*thinks*:- In the end we all want the same thing but we lose it for other people's needs of power and dominance.*clenches his fist*

Shub:- I am sorry for what happened to your mother and I feel sorry for you….and that I realize that your suffering a lot due to the loneliness..believe me I know how that feels I really do…

Shigure:- What you lost someone precious to you?

Shub:- I have lost many precious things in life due to other people's hunger for power and dominance over others… the loneliness which I had in my heart is something which can't be filled by anything… soon enough I realized that I led a life which had no meaning to me…I had no family, no friends, no allies… nothing…I was just alive due to my body's physical strength nothing else

Shigure:- Shubham …  
Shub:- When your happiness is destroyed in the crossfire of other people's ambitions and that fire turned me into a monster who sought nothing but to strike people with the same despair and loneliness in life I was enduring… My life became a curse…but..

Shub*looking Shigure who's tears were flowing from her eyes as he smiled at her*:- but in spite of all the pain and suffering I caused…even when I almost ended up destroying everything there is today on earth…there were a few great persons who pierced through my darkness and brought the light in my soul and made me realize the true purpose in my life…

Shigure:- So what is your purpose?

Shub:-To Protect and Cherish the lives of the people I care… and for that has become my only purpose in life

Shigure:- They must be great people aren't they..

Shub:- Yes they are…all of them

Shigure:- Will I be able to meet them?

Shub:- Maybe who knows…honestly I don't know whether I will meet them or not

Shigure:- What do you mean?

Shub:- I have always seen that in my presence many people had suffered a lot in the past years..and I don't want anyone who's precious to me suffer

Shigure:- That's very nice and kind of you

*Shubham started walking back to the medical chamber where he was sleeping earlier but stopped by Shigure's call*

Shigure*Blushing*:- There's another thing I want to know from you

Shub:- What is it?

Shigure:- If I and my clan ever fell in trouble…even when it's equal to losing our lives… will you come to save me and my clan

Shub:- I don't think that day will ever come you and everyone are strong willed people you can tackle them all..

Shigure:- Oh thanks

*turns away from Shigure*

Shub:- However if that day ever comes I will save you all at the cost of my life

Shub:- It's the least I can do for saving my life with all your kindness towards me

*Shigure stared at the long haired boy with amazement to what he said a few moments ago*

Shigure*thinks*:-I never seen him so serious before… now he looks like a totally different person

Shigure:- It's a promise

Shub:- If I had recognized my true self..then you have my word..

Shigure:- Shubham you truly are an admirable person I am glad I met someone like you

Shub*blushing*:- Good Night….see you tomorrow

Shigure:- yeah ….good night and have sweet dreams

*Both teens walking back to their individual rooms*


End file.
